


[Podfic] The Justice League of Cardiff Is a Stupid Name

by aethel, blackglass, LadyofMisrule, reena_jenkins, secretsofluftnarp (luftie), wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: DCU, Torchwood
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, M/M, Multivoice, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/luftie/pseuds/secretsofluftnarp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: Author summary: Superman is evil and Batman wants to know why Torchwood's agents don't wear capes.





	[Podfic] The Justice League of Cardiff Is a Stupid Name

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Justice League Of Cardiff Is A Stupid Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/908153) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



 

 

Cast (in order of appearance)

Narrator: reenajenkins  
Jack Harkness: secretsofluftnarp  
Ianto Jones: blackglass  
Gwen Cooper: elaineofshalott  
Batman: wingedwords  
Superman: shmaylor  
End notes: aethel

Cover art and audio editing by elaineofshalott

Length: 22min 24 sec  
File size: 10.2mb

 

**[Download mp3 or stream here.](http://elaineofshalott.parakaproductions.com/podfic/The%20Justice%20League%20of%20Cardiff%20Is%20a%20Stupid%20Name.mp3) **

 

Thanks to [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/) for writing, and to [paraka](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org) for file hosting. <3


End file.
